<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Can't Stay Here Every Yesterday by moreculturelesspop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042916">I Just Can't Stay Here Every Yesterday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreculturelesspop/pseuds/moreculturelesspop'>moreculturelesspop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Birth, Birth Fetish, Childbirth, F/M, Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreculturelesspop/pseuds/moreculturelesspop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning for pregnancy sex and graphic birth.<br/>Title belongs to The Cure (A Letter to Elise).</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Just Can't Stay Here Every Yesterday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning for pregnancy sex and graphic birth.<br/>Title belongs to The Cure (A Letter to Elise).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>He opens the door to their cabin with trepidation. He’s not sure what he’s going to find, it was a common feeling since he set up camp. She could be dead, she could be bleeding out, she could be cradling their child. It’s silent in their cabin. No weird groups of women breathing together. It’s dark, drapes over every possible light source.</p><p> “Cas?” he nervously asks.</p><p>“Dean,” she replies. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. His eyes adjust to the darkness to see her led on their bed. She slowly gets up, her large belly peering between his open shirt. “How are you?” She walks up to him, slow and steadily.</p><p>“Alive,” he laughs nervously. She leans in and softly kisses him. He places a hand on the bump, feeling it tremble under his touch. “How you doing?”</p><p>“Bored.” She kisses him again, this time deeper. She makes a little squeaking noise and wraps her hand under the bump. </p><p>“Still getting pains?” He was expecting her to have delivered. She complained of pains days ago. He had to leave for two days, but his mind wasn’t on the mission. He could just think about her, alone in the cabin, labouring without him. It was his duty to go, Cas was strong, she could do it.</p><p>“On and off," She leans her head against his shoulder and takes a deep breath. “I missed you.” She moans into his shoulder, the noise is somewhere between pain and pleasure.</p><p>“Sit down.” He gently rubs her back. It’s been too long without any change. They had to wait it out, nothing else they could do in this new world. There were no doctors, no medical delivery equipment, no handbooks. They had raided a hospital for what they could, and he had listened to any second-hand stories from those in the camp with children. It was out of their hands, is the only thing he was sure of.</p><p>“I feel better stood.” She gently kisses his neck, her belly pushing against him. He misses feeling close to her, their body’s entwined so tight he didn’t know where he ended and she started. Of course, that was how they got into this mess. As an angel, she was worried her strength would be too much for him but once her powers faded, he found she was a rather insatiable lover. She was curious and experimental, loving and trusting. It was a powerful thing to create a life with a woman you loved so much.</p><p>“I’m gonna shower,” he tells her, feeling confident enough to leave her alone. He has a quick shower, regretting all those hot steaming showers he hasn’t enjoyed. He would take a grimy motel shower, compared to the tin bath they currently had.</p><p>When he returns, wearing nothing but a towel, she is led on her side in bed. “You look good,” she says with a soft smile. She rubs circles on her belly, her shirt falling open to reveal her enlarged nipples. She has turned the light bedside light on, giving the room a deep glow.</p><p>“I don’t feel it,” he replies, before yawning. He had slept in his car last night, his neck still sore and his knees creaking. He takes off his towel, comfortable no one was going to walk in, and uses it to dry his hair. She sits up, still agile, and perches at the end of the bed. She groans a little and grips her thighs. She makes a gesture for him to come to her, parting her legs for him. Her panties don’t quite fit her anymore, but it’s not like she could shop in the maternity section of the mall. He could see the outline of her lips, the tuff of dark hair peering out from the top.</p><p>She made do with what clothing she had, mainly walking around in his shirts as dresses, and little else. It was incredibly sexy, especially when she started rounding out. He obliges her command and walks towards her parted legs. She kisses his flat stomach, licking at the water droplets left to run down. His member twitches at her kisses, her finger tracing the patterns of his abs.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asks, with a gulp.</p><p>“It can help bring on labor,” she says, looking up at him with those blue eyes. She dives her right hand into her panties and starts to rub herself. “It helps ease the pain,” she says. He kneels down in front of her, discarding his wet towel to the floor, and watches her finger play under the thin material.</p><p>“Fuck Cas,” he says. Her breath hitches and she smiles, her eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy. He watches her make herself orgasm, ignoring the hard floor on his knees. He hooks a finger into the panties and moves them aside, seeing how quickly her fingers were working. Her folds are red and wet, and he has to think of the mission today to stop himself from getting too aroused.</p><p>“Please,” she moans.</p><p>“The baby,” he mumbles.</p><p>“It’s safe,” she tells him. She shimmies her panties down to her knees and he helps her take them off. The shirt is hanging from her shoulders, revealing her full breasts. “My water hasn’t broken.” He leans down and kisses her clit. It’s extra sensitive and she visible shivers at his kiss. He gently licks at her core, earnings some purring.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispers into her thighs. She lifts his chin up to look at her. Her lips are fuller and her nose wider, her face a little softer with pregnancy. They stare at each other for some time, reading how the other was feeling. He comes off his knees and sits beside her on the bed, feeling unsure but trusting of his partner.</p><p>She leans in and kisses him gently, sighing into his mouth. He can feel how much she needs this. It was like their first time, in a cliched thunderstorm when they were both so sure the other hadn’t made it. She was still an angel, although he powers fading, when she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him hard.</p><p>He places a hand on her bumps and investigates the curves of her body. His hand slinks down to her vagina. It’s darker in colour, the lips changing shape during her pregnancy. He knew her body better than his own. She nudges his hand towards her opening, encouraging him to dip his fingers into her wet core. He carefully fingers her, spreading her lips with his fingers. She moans lightly and he’s fully erect. He’s cautious about being inside her, so close to their full-term child.</p><p>He remembers her waking up with sharp pains, the scrunched-up face and the curled toes. He thought their child would be there that day. The pains faded and she goes back to sleep, like nothing had happened. Three days later and it was much of the same.</p><p>She lies back, legs open in front of him. He dives in, finally giving in to his urges. He kisses from her toes, all the way up to her inner thigh. Her pussy is glistening wet under the low light. He cautiously licks at her core, opening up her folds with his tongue. She rolls onto her side, letting him know exactly what she wants. He kisses up her back, crawling up their large bed before slotting into place beside her. They tangled their limbs together, a well-rehearsed dance, before he enters her.</p><p>He wraps his arms around her bump, and she clings onto his wrists. They move slowly together, her hip bucking when his hand sneaks down to touch her clit. She is writhing and moaning in his arms, her orgasm long and intense. She’s wet and contracting around him, making him come too quick. They entwined until she starts moaning again. He slowly pulls out from her, noticing his dick is wetter than normal. There is a slight gush as his dick slides out of her, like a cork being pulled from a bottle. She laughs nervously and rolls onto her back.</p><p>“I think my water has just broken,” she giggles.</p><p>“Fuck,” he says, jumping up onto his knees, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“It’s good,” she murmurs. She laughs again, in relief.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ha-,” he says, he stops when he sees her wide gummy smile. She grabs him by the back of the neck and kisses him passionately.</p><p>“Please sleep,” she reminds him. All his tiredness and aches had melted, only to be replaced with love and admiration for Cas.</p><p>“I can’t sleep now.”</p><p>“It will be hours yet, this little one seems to be in no rush.”</p><p>“It knows it’s safe in there,” he lovingly strokes her belly.</p><p>He goes to the bathroom to get cleaned up and puts his boxers back on, ignoring the tiredness in his muscles. She’s changing the sheets when they get back, panting slightly with the movement. He agrees to lie down, if she lies down alongside him. He falls asleep quicker than he would like, Cas asleep in his arms with one hand on her belly. He drifts in and out of sleep, noticing her wriggling around in his arms.</p><p>He kisses her neck, strokes her hair, rubs her belly. He feels useless, unable to ease her pain. He feels her clammy back, sweat dripping down it. She takes his hand and places it on her belly, indicating the gentle touches she needs over the tight contracting area. Her head lolls back onto his shoulder as she moans in pain.</p><p>He is embarrassed to say he falls asleep, Cas in his arms. When he wakes up, he has no idea how long it has been. She’s not in bed with him. He stands up, getting dizzy and disorientated with the quick motion. She’s in the office. There is a blanket on the chair, a map laid out in front of her. She is leant over, wrists digging into the paper coated tabletop. “Cas,” he whispers. She gasps, her face scrunched up in concentration.</p><p>“How did you sleep?”</p><p>“Cas,” he repeats. He slowly crouches next to the chair. She was completely naked, her legs parted on top of the blanket.</p><p>“I didn’t want to wake you. I couldn’t help the noise.” She is struggling to talk, taking little breaths between words. She lifts her pelvis up as another contraction hits.</p><p>“You want me to get someone?” he whispers, one hand on her elbow. He can see the look of panic dance through her features. “Let’s get you back to the bed.”</p><p>“I have to get the towels,” she says. She waddles away, making herself busy. She can’t stop wincing, the contraction getting closer and closer together. He recognises the noises, it was the same noise that happened when she broke her leg. It was the noise she made when she was shot and didn’t tell him until after the mission was completed.</p><p>“Cas,” he says, taking her in his arms. “It’s going to be okay. We got this.” He gently kisses her, softly rubbing her belly. She wants to respond but can’t. She sinks into a squat position, grunting in pain. He has to hold her up, waiting for the contraction to finish. He gets her onto the bed, throwing the towels haphazardly under her. He fluffs up pillows, trying to get her comfortable.  </p><p>“I think I need to push,” she murmurs, throwing her arm over her face. She squeezes her eyes closed, the only sound in the room her deep breathing. He positions himself between her open legs, knowing he was going to deliver their child. All he could do was use his instinct, and hope Cas could do the worst of it.</p><p>He traces patterns on her large quivering belly. He sees the area between her legs bulge. He knew every curve of her body’s landscape, and it was changing as she prepared to push. He couldn’t see the head but it was clearly there, just inside her. He doesn’t know what to tell her, anything of those cliches of pushing and breathing redundant.</p><p>Everything about her changes, the voice, her upper body, her whole face. She opens her legs wider, one each side of his thighs. Her hand sneaks back to her clitoris, rubbing it as a natural painkiller for her contractions.</p><p>Suddenly there is a tuff of slick black hair between her pussy lips. It disappears again but with another push her lips apart again. Her face is straining and she is gripping the sheets, making grunts but he can see their child. Another push and her labia is splayed out like butterfly wings. She is still touching herself, letting herself stretch out around their child. Dean is too amazed to say anything.</p><p>“What do you see?” She asks, through gritted teeth. What could he say? He was scared seeing the pussy he spent years thinking about, touching, kissing stretch would revolt him. Instead, it was amazing. She was strong, he knew that already, she rebelled and protected him. Now her body was stretching open to help their child into this harsh world. He thought she would be screaming in pain, but she is calmly grunting.</p><p>“I can see the head. Fuck, Cas,” he says. He’s trembling, not in fear, but in awe. He suddenly didn’t feel out his comfort zone. Her body knew exactly what to do. Another push and the head was out. So quickly, he almost missed it.</p><p>“It hurts!” she grunts, but the pain only strengths her determination. Was he supposed to cup the baby’s head or pull it out of her? He doesn’t have to think long before their perfect baby slides out alongside a gush of fluids. He quickly takes their child, a little girl, in his arms. “Is she okay?”</p><p>Their little girl looks up at him with bright blue eyes. He places her on Cas’ chest and hears the first cries. He is instantly in love. Their daughter cuddles up on Cas’ chest and Dean wants to remember this moment forever. “Dean,” she says with a quivering voice.</p><p>"I know," he smiles, letting out a breath he had been holding in for eight months. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will never tire of writing endverse fics. This is really me indulging in my fetish.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>